Gueule de loup, Coeur d'homme
by Eryn Collins
Summary: Voici le récit déchirant d'un homme face à la lycanthropie, face aux hommes, face à la vie rendue impossible par cette maladie.De son enfance paisible aux tourments qu'engendrent les transformations,vous saurez tout de la vie d'un loup garou
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Gueule de loup, coeur d'homme**

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à la Grande Dame JKR, qui doit bien rire si jamais elle vient sur : de toute évidence, nous allons commencer par un gentil T ( ex-PG13)

**Béta-reader** : Lupin le Lycanthrope ( voir "mes auteurs favoris "). Mille merci Lupinette !

**Publication **: je rappelle que cette fic aura une **publication régulière**, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle sera éditée à chaque **Pleine Lune**, du fait du sujet, c'est à dire **tous les 28 jours**. **Aucun retard garanti**.

**Sujet** : Pour ceux qui ont eu la chance de lire Les Animaux Fantastiques, vous savez qu'il existe le récit déchirant d'un loup-garou face aux hommes, face à la vie. C'est cette biographie - non officielle bien sûr - que vous allez lire...

**Attention **: Au dernier chapitre vous attendra une surprise de taille...

Mais maintenenat, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ).

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Préface**_

Je suis un loup-garou. Pas facile à dire. Pas facile à vivre aussi. Je suis de ceux que l'on jette, que l'on rejette. Le mieux pour moi est que personne ne sache ce secret inavouable. Pourquoi? Parce que pas de travail, pas d'amis, aucune vie sociale. Rien. Le néant complet.

Pourtant, il faut bien vivre. Ou plutôt survivre dans mon cas, car rien ne nous est épargné. Personne ne nous comprend, car personne ne veut nous écouter. Nous ne sommes pas des êtres démoniaques. Non, nous sommes justes des enfants, des femmes et des hommes, qui étaient là où il ne fallait pas être, au mauvais moment. Depuis, nous vivons avec une pourriture dans le sang, à vie, à tout jamais.

Je suis le premier à parler de ce mal, de ce qui me ronge les sangs en profondeur, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Ici, je vous dirai tout, de ma vie "avant", celle où j'étais "normal" selon vos définitions, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où je poursuis la lutte, pour mes frères, dans l'adversité de cette infection.

Ce n'est pas un réquisitoire ou un plaidoyer. Non, c'est le cri d'un loup-garou, qui lutte, contre la mort, contre l'oubli. Et surtout contre l'ignorance.

Mais commençons par le commencement.

**_Chapitre 1 : Une enfance si paisible pourtant_**

J'ai grandi dans une famille unie, à la campagne. Etant fils unique, je n'avais pour jouer que des compagnons imaginaires, avec lesquels je sauvais le Monde des méchants, qu'ils soient mort-vivants, vampires, orcs, ogres mangeurs d'enfants. Bref, je croisais le fer, et après bien des tourments, je rentrais à la maison, harassé par mes luttes.

La maison était isolée. Il fallait plusieurs jours pour atteindre la ville la plus proche. Mes parents, des gens très modestes, pour ne pas dire pauvres, n'ont eu comme unique solution que de me garder à la maison. Je n'ai jamais été un garçon difficile. Quand mon père avait besoin que je trais les vaches, quand ma mère me demandait de ranger, de nettoyer la maison, de mettre le couvert, je le faisais, sans broncher, car j'avais la chance d'être né dans une famille comme la mienne.

Mon père se chargeait de m'apprendre tout ce qui était manuel : travail du bois, de la terre. Ma mère, elle, s'occupait de mon instruction ; si je voulais avoir une chance d'aller en collège, me disait-on, il fallait que je sois le meilleur pour pouvoir décrocher les bourses, un argent qui manquait tant à mes parents pour m'envoyer en pensionnant dès mon plus jeune âge.

Je suis un sang-mêlé. Ma mère était la sorcière de la famille. Je l'ai toujours su, on ne me l'a jamais caché, tout comme mon état initial. Vivre isolé, loin de toute civilisation moldue était un choix de mes parents, pour pouvoir utiliser pleinement et à leur guise la magie sans être dérangé.

Normalement, un sorcier de premier cycle n'est pas autorisé à pratiquer la magie chez lui. Mes parents ne se sont pas formalisés de cette loi. Et c'est dès mon plus jeune âge que j'ai commencé mon apprentissage de la magie - fortement encouragé par mon père, pourtant le moldu de la famille, mais qui appréciait, à sa juste valeur mes pouvoirs, qui pouvaient l'aider dans les situations et les tâches délicates.

Cette vie très libre à la campagne et cet apprentissage progressif de la magie m'ont forgé un certain caractère, calme, que je ne renie pas. L'amour des animaux en fait partie - qu'ils soient fantastiques ou non. Ma chambre était devenue un vrai refuge pour eux ; j'avais installé une petite cabane avec mangeoire pour les oiseaux de passage - pour leur assurer un repos sécurisé bien mérité. Mon lit avait des ornements un peu particuliers. J'avais, en effet, récupéré sur une feuille de chêne une dizaine de larves - magnifiques - de fées. Depuis leur naissance, elles se dressaient fièrement sur le montant et les barreaux de mon lit, devenu de facto multicolores.

Mais ma plus grande fierté restait la découverte d'un Vert Gallon Commun, dans la forêt, à seulement une lieue de ma maison. Bien qu'il soit réputé pour être un des Dragons, sinon Le Dragon le plus gentil, il n'en démord pas moins que pour une enfant chétif de six ans tel que moi, cela reste plus qu'impressionnant.

Je vous épargnerai le récit de mon rude combat avec les strangulots dans la mare aux canards familiale - foutues bestioles, mais ce n'est qu'un jugement personnel - ainsi que mes misères avec les diablotins - idem. Mais s'il ne me fallait retenir qu'un seul animal, ce serait mon croup, ce chien un peu spécial - nous avions eu la chance de ne pas être détecté par le Ministère : nous ne lui avions pas coupé la queue - ce chien très fidèle aux sorciers et détestant vraiment les moldus - je ne vous cache pas qu'il a fallu un certain temps d'adaptation et d'accommodation avant qu'il ne puisse supporter mon père, c'est-à-dire, ne pas tenter de lui arracher une jambe.

Si je n'étais pas un garçon difficile avec mes parents, j'avais bien sûr des défauts - un nombre incalculable pour tout vous avouer. En particulier, je pouvais être un sacré vaurien quand je le voulais. Je n'avais aucun scrupule à faire les lits en portefeuille quand de -rares - invités venaient nous voir - et quand l'occasion m'en était donnée, de mettre du poil à gratter coupé de poudre de doxys séchés dans les vêtements propres de nos convives. J'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais mon activité favorite était, de loin, de très loin même, faire le mur. La nuit bien évidemment - le jour, ce n'était pas aussi excitant et aussi intéressant. Il va de soi que je maîtrisais parfaitement les sorts d'insonorisation pour tromper mes parents...

Vous êtes-vous déjà promené la nuit, au clair de lune, par une belle nuit d'été ? Regarder les étoiles, alors que l'on est allongé dans l'herbe, qui commence à être fraîchie par la rosée du matin qui arrive est une vision agréable du bonheur.

Mais d'après un dicton populaire, le bonheur est une chose qui ne dure pas. (Pour) Dans mon cas, c'est - malheureusement - vrai. Je faisais le mur depuis l'âge de quatre ans - l'aventure n'attend pas - et, à part quelques glissages dans la mare aux canards et la lutte qui suivit ma chute avec quelques strangulots tenaces, il ne m'était jamais rien arrivé. Lors de mes virées nocturnes, il m'arrivait fréquemment de croiser des animaux - sauvages ou non. Cela allait de la brebis égarée - que je m'empressais de ramener dans son enclos - au renard errant - que je dissuadais rapidement de venir traîner autour du poulailler.

Par respect pour mes parents, j'emportais toujours avec moi ma baguette. Je n'ai pas eu souvent besoin de m'en servir. De toute façon, Gorneval - mon fidèle croup - me suivait coûte que coûte dans toutes mes aventures. Il m'est arrivé de croiser un ours ; grâce à Gorneval, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lancer un sort. Il m'a même emmené près d'une louve, avec ses deux louveteaux. Elle avait la patte cassée. Je me suis empressé de lui faire une attelle. Les loups ne m'ont jamais fait peur. Et c'est sûrement cet amour immodéré pour les animaux, aller à leur rencontre, toujours la nuit, qui causa ma perte.

Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un froussard. Pourtant, le mot "peur" signifie bien peu de chose ; il ne suffit pas à décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais lors de ma mauvaise rencontre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'approcher pour reconnaître que je n'avais pas un simple loup affamé et dépéri devant moi, mais bel et bien un loup-garou, près à se déchaîner sur ma personne. Dans de pareils cas, la diplomatie - "je vous en supplie" - ou les connaissances - 2+24, il y a sept couleurs primaires, les farfadets sont verts... - ne servent strictement à rien. Même votre intelligence ne vous est d'aucun secours.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire - et de toute façon, vous n'avez le temps que de faire cela - c'est écouter votre instinct. Certains restent prostrés devant "l'animal", persuadés d'avoir trop forcé sur la bouteille avant de partir. Ceux-là finissent rarement en vie, ou alors, dans le meilleur des cas, avec quelques membres en moins. Quand vous vous réveillez, il est déjà trop tard. D'autres se mettent à courir dans l'autre sens, histoire de tenter d'échapper à la bête. Mauvaise idée encore, le loup-garou vous attrapera par derrière, et risque bien plus de vous casser la colonne vertébrale en vous faisant tomber, ou en vous donnant un méchant coup de patte sur la nuque. Il ne vous laisse ainsi plus aucune chance, plus aucun espoir de sortir vivant - même avec un bras ou une jambe en moins - de cet affreux calvaire.

Et puis il y a ce que j'ai fait. Ce qu'il faut faire si jamais - et je ne le souhaite à personne - vous vous retrouvez dans une telle situation.

J'ai écouté mon instinct.

J'ai grimpé dans l'arbre le plus proche. J'avais à peine mis le pied sur la première branche que déjà le loup-garou commençait à courir vers moi. Il paraît qu'à certains, la peur donne des ailes. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais grimpé aussi rapidement à un arbre que ce jour-là. J'ai dû pulvériser tous les records en la matière.

J'étais à l'abri, dans mon arbre. Mais Gorneval, m'accompagnant comme à l'habitude, était resté posté au pied du tronc. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le croup est plus que fidèle envers les sorciers. Si bien qu'il n'est pas resté de marbre devant ce danger. Il a attaqué le loup-garou avec toute la force et la vigueur possibles. Et moi, du haut de mon arbre, je voyais mon meilleur compagnon se faire tailler en pièce, pour me sauver la vie. 

Ce combat, gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire - comme tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit - n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Retenez cela, ne vous battez jamais, au grand jamais, avec un loup-garou. Vous n'avez strictement aucune chance face à ses quarante kilos de furie. Mon croup - légèrement protégé par sa propre magie - a tenu cinq longues et douloureuses minutes. Mais estimez-vous heureux : vous ne connaîtrez pas l'agonie. Le loup-garou vous achèvera toujours le plus vite possible. Histoire de pouvoir commencer son festin sans plus attendre ... 

C'est ainsi que j'ai assisté à ce macabre dîner, assis sur ma branche - qui d'ailleurs commençait à émettre un certain nombre de sons bizarroïdes pour du bois, pas vraiment rassurant. Branche, qui devait casser quelques instant après que le cri déchirant du loup-garou se soit fait entendre, ponctuant la fin de son repas. 

Je suis descendu bien plus vite que je ne suis monté. 

On peut considérer que malgré l'issue - défavorable - du combat, mon croup avait parfaitement rempli sa mission : me protéger - autrement dit, que je reste en vie. Ce qu'il a bel et bien fait - reconnaissons-le, un peu malgré lui. En remplissant la panse du lycan, il lui avait coupé l'appétit. C'est ainsi qu'il n'a pas eu la merveilleuse idée de me dévorer. Etant totalement sonné par la chute de plus de six mètres que je venais de faire - y avoir réchappé était déjà un miracle - je n'ai pas pipé un mot lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi, la bouche sanguinolente. Je n'ai rien dit non plus lorsqu'il a ouvert sa mâchoire à trois centimètres de mon visage. 

Mais j'ai pourtant crié. Plus qu'il n'est humain de le faire. 

J'ai crié lorsque j'ai senti les crocs toucher ma peau.

J'ai hurlé quand je les ai senti s'enfoncer au plus profond de ma chair. 

Et il a recommencé ce manège. Encore et encore. Tellement de fois que l'infini ne suffit pas à les dénombrer .Crier. Hurler. Ces mots signifient bien peu de choses lorsque l'on subit de telles douleurs. Pour vous donner un aperçu très simplifié, le sortilège Doloris, lancé à son maximum, ressemble à de délicieuses petites piqûres sous la peau. 

Je n'ai pas vu le loup-garou se retransformer en humain. J'ai dans ma mémoire cette phrase, " et encore un de plus". Je ne sais pas si elle a été dite ou pas. Je ne me souviens pas. Je n'ai pas vu le jour se lever. Je n'ai pas non plus entendu mes parents qui hurlaient mon nom dans la forêt, la voix brisée par la fatigue et le désespoir. 

Je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenir de ce matin en vérité.

Excepté la douleur.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu..._

_Prochain rendez-vous avec l'Astre : Lundi 17 Octobre 2005_


	2. viri mihi desunt

Titre : **Gueule de loup, coeur d'homme**

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à la Grande Dame JKR, qui doit bien rire si jamais elle vient sur : de toute évidence, nous allons commencer par un gentil T ( ex-PG13)

**Béta-reader** : Lupin le Lycanthrope ( voir "mes auteurs favoris "). Mille merci Lupinette !

**Publication **: je rappelle que cette fic aura une **publication régulière**, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle sera éditée à chaque **Pleine Lune**, du fait du sujet, c'est à dire **tous les 28 jours**. **Aucun retard garanti**.

**Sujet** : Pour ceux qui ont eu la chance de lire Les Animaux Fantastiques, vous savez qu'il existe le récit déchirant d'un loup-garou face aux hommes, face à la vie. C'est cette biographie - non officielle bien sûr - que vous allez lire...

**Attention **: Au dernier chapitre vous attendra une surprise de taille...

Mais maintenenat, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ).

_Enjoy!_

* * *

RAR :

Owlie Wood : désolé pour cette fois, mais je ne pouvais pas poster ce matin ( cours oblige...). Contente que cela t'ai plu. J'espère que tu seras ravie par ce chapitre 2.

Loufoca : Merci pour tant de compliments ! Il y a quelques indices dans ce chapitres pour la surprise ( mais rien de très précis encore). Et pour la morsure, ce n'est qu'une vision strictement personnelle ...

Lupinette : Mille merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre en si peu de temps ! C'est vrai, tu es en avance pour cette histoire... promis, la prochaine fois, je te le donnerais quelques plus tôt.

Jamesie cass : Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Ann O Nyme : Pour la morsure, c'est du point de vue de l'enfant, donc je trouvais normal d'en faire un peu plus...

Elisabeth Moonstone : Merci! Je vais peut-être continuer certaines autres fics... mais après les vacances!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : vires mihi desunt**_

_(Les forces me manquent)_

La douleur est quelque chose dont on n'a pas réellement conscience. Il faut attendre d'être touché par une calamité pour comprendre à quel point la vie est belle. Mais ce n'est pas dans l'état où m'ont retrouvé mes parents que je pouvais avoir de telles pensées philosophiques.

Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard, dans une petite chambre banale de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'y avait personne qui me veillait. Aucune trace de mes parents. Puis un médicomage est entré en trombe dans ma chambre ; il ne m'a accordé qu'un regard dédaigneux. Ses paroles resteront gravées à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

" Vous voilà enfin réveillé. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous êtes désormais un loup-garou. Vos blessures sont finalement assez superficielles. On ne va pas vous garder plus longtemps. Alea jacta est. Au revoir."

Je n'étais qu'un gamin et je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi peu compatissante envers quelqu'un de mon âge. On venait de m'annoncer en quelques cruelles phrases crachées au visage que j'avais ma vie totalement bousillée à cause de cette rencontre très malheureuse avec le loup-garou. Il m'avait craché la terrible sentence. Je le savais au fond de moi-même que j'avais été contaminé, mais sans attendre forcément de la pitié, j'espérais au moins que l'on m'aiderait à prendre conscience de ce mal qui allait me frapper durant toute mon existence. Ce médicomage ne pouvait pas être plus glacial que la banquise.

Quelques heures après mon réveil, mes parents sont entrés dans ma chambre. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage mouillé de larmes, rougi d'avoir trop pleuré. Ils ne m'ont rien dit ; les paroles étaient inutiles. Ils m'ont tendu une enveloppe cachetée à leur nom, portant le sceau de Sainte-Mangouste. Je l'ai saisi de mes mains fébriles et je l'ai lue. Elle leur était adressée bien entendu, mais comme pour le médicomage, c'est un souvenir ineffaçable.

" Madame, Monsieur.

Votre fils a intégré notre service de soins magiques intensifs il y a déjà 56 heures, après avoir été mordu à plusieurs reprises par un animal fantastique - loup-garou. Vous ne pourrez pas aller le visiter tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé et tant que le médicomage de garde ne sera pas aller faire sa visite de contrôle. Les résultats des analyses faites à son arrivée peuvent vous être fournies si vous le souhaitez. Cochez alors la case suivante avec votre baguette.

Votre fils a été contaminé par morsures répétées d'un loup-garou. Dans 27 jours, il effectuera sa première transformation. Veuillez l'isoler complètement pour votre sécurité. Veuillez lire la notice de protection ci-jointe pour plus de renseignements et de précautions.

Salutations.

Mrs. Francine Orange.

P-.S : Veuillez apporter le règlement de l'hospitalisation avant le départ du patient, sous peine de saisie."

Tant de bonté envers mes parents était inhumain. On leur avait annoncé dans une simple lettre que leur fils serait à tout jamais malade.

Mais surtout, alors que je méritais un semblant de considération, on me traitait déjà comme un paria. Mes parents avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes durant ces deux jours, sans pouvoir avoir de mes nouvelles, sans pouvoir me voir.

Je reproche vraiment cela à l'institution de Sainte-Mangouste. Mon père, habitué à la dure, a été affecté par ce qui m'arrivait, mais s'en est vite remis. Ma mère, au contraire, en a été si malade que finalement la personne alitée à la maison, ce n'était plus moi mais elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne se remettra pas de ma contamination ; elle se sentait constamment coupable de m'avoir enseigné la magie et de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser à ma guise, de telle sorte que je faisais le mur la nuit. Coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de s'en rendre compte, elle se trompait, elle n'est ni coupable ni responsable de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant cette culpabilité inutile tuera la seule femme de ma vie. Six mois après mes blessures, mon père et moi enterrions « Maman ». J'ai réellement vu pleurer mon père pour la première fois.

Ma première transformation s'était très mal passée. Mes parents avaient le cœur fendu de devoir m'enfermer à double tour. Ils avaient préparé la cave ; ils avaient même eu l'attention de me laisser une paillasse avec un cruchon d'eau, quand je me serais retransformé en humain, pour attendre le lever du jour. Tout pour me rendre cet horrible moment un peu acceptable, un peu plus agréable.

Il n'en a rien été. Déjà, j'étais tétanisé par la peur. Comment aller se dérouler la métamorphose ? Combien de temps durerait-elle ? Etions-nous si inconscient de nos gestes ?

Allais-je tuer mes parents sans m'en rendre compte ?

C'était la grande question qui me hantait constamment. Allais-je faire de mes parents mon petit-déjeuner ? Allais-je faire du mal aux personnes que j'aimais le plus au Monde ? Je n'avais pas une grande confiance dans les charnières de la porte de la cave, ni même dans son bois. Mon père l'avait renforcé, la condamnant de son côté avec traverses et barres à mines une fois que j'y fus rentré. Je ne savais pas quand l'horreur allait commencer et je ne voulais pas mettre une seule seconde une personne que j'aimais en danger. Je suis rentré, il était 18 heures.

La transformation commence à minuit. J'ai donc eu six longues heures pour réfléchir. Et culpabiliser aussi. J'ai eu largement le temps pour fouiller dans ma mémoire les souvenirs de la nuit où tout a basculé. J'ai revu dans mon esprit le combat tragique de Gorneval, puis ma chute vers l'horreur. Je me suis vu terrifié par le monstre en face de moi. Mais surtout, j'ai vu la transformation du lycan en humain. Mon esprit était à l'époque entre délire et sommeil. Pourtant, j'ai bien entendu un grand cri de douleur, puis un regard jeté vers moi, le corps ensanglanté et compulsé.

Puis il y a eu cette phrase, lancée avec dédain. « Encore un ». C'est sur ce souvenir perdu dans les bribes de mon inconscient que ma transformation a commencé.

Au contraire de la croyance populaire, la métamorphose n'est absolument pas instantanée. Elle dure plus que trente secondes. Tout d'abord, vous ressentez des picotements sous la peau, des frissons vous parcourant le corps en s'intensifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'un début de fourrure du loup apparaisse. A ce moment votre conscience humaine vous abandonne pour laisser la place à l'instinct meurtrier du loup-garou. Vos pupilles changent de couleur ; elles se rétrécissent et deviennent rouge sang. La tête commence à tourner. On perd pour quelques instants son sens de l'orientation. Puis d'un coup, le loup prend pleinement le pouvoir sur votre conscience. A ce moment, la première phase de la métamorphose est faite. Il ne reste plus qu'à votre corps de céder le pas face à la modification imposée par le loup. En comptant tout cela, vous avez conscience de votre douleur durant au moins cinq minutes. Puis vous devenez loup.

Et c'est vous qui faites mal dorénavant.

Jusqu'au petit matin, vous êtes dans un état dont vous n'avez pas conscience. Moi-même, je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai pu faire durant la nuit, de manière générale. Pour résumer la situation – je m'attarderais plus longtemps sur l'état même du lycan un peu plus tard – vous perdez de votre mémoire plus de six heures de votre vie à chaque transformation.

Bref, ma première transformation ne s'est pas bien déroulée du tout – si je peux dire qu'une métamorphose peut bien se dérouler dans pareil cas un jour. J'ai tout dévasté dans la cave. Les murs s'en souviennent. Heureusement que des barres à mines me coupaient le passage à l'étage ; les chevrons n'avaient bien sûr pas tenu face au déferlement de force et de violence venant de ma part. Mes parents étaient véritablement terrorisés par les cris que le loup en moi poussait, si bien qu'ils se sont « fortifiés » dans leur chambre à grand renfort de sortilèges, mon père la hache à la main, si jamais quelque chose devait mal se passait. Pour simplifier, c'était une nuit totalement inhumaine, pour mes parents et pour moi.

Le lendemain matin, à 8 heures, mon père est venu retirer les traverses et les barres à mines. J'étais là, assis sur la dalle froide, nu, glacé.

En sang.

N'ayant aucun gibier à me mettre sous la dent et ayant mes pulsions exacerbées – les sens sont surdéveloppés - par la présence d'humain dans mon périmètre – la proie préférée des lycans sans conteste –mon énervement était à son comble, si bien que j'ai frappé tout ce que j'ai pu, avec comme objectif de tout détruire pour atteindre mes proies. Je me mordais moi-même car je n'avais aucune proie. Le mois suivant, pour éviter ces désagréments, mon père m'avait aménagé une sorte de cavité, au milieu de la forêt, assez profonde pour que je ne puisse pas en sortir quoi qu'il arrive, assez loin de toute trace de vie humaine pour calmer mes sens surdéveloppés, et avec assez de pauvres lapins pour combler mon féroce appétit. Les transformations étaient toujours aussi terribles mais au moins, mes parents pouvaient dormir avec un semblant de confiance.

Le reste du temps, lorsque je n'étais pas sous ma forme métamorphique, c'est-à-dire 99 du temps, je préfère rappeler que les lycans ne présentent _aucun danger_ sous cette forme – j'aidais mon père. Les larmes étaient passées depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas laissé la dépression s'installer. Au contraire, ma mère, elle, était complètement abattue. Je crois qu'elle s'est laissée mourir pour récupérer l'amour de son fils, qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais perdu.

Il a fallu faire face à sa disparition. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, j'avais été contaminé par une des pires saloperies de mon Monde, et voilà que la seule femme qui a eu sa place dans mon cœur quoi qu'il arrive disparaît pour toujours. Nous n'avions pas de quoi nous appesantir sur notre sort ; il fallait rebondir, repartir de l'avant.

Alors que j'avais toujours vécu dans un monde à part, dans la marge, protégé de l'extérieur, il a fallu « se socialiser ». Entendez par là mon père et moi sommes (re)venus vivrent dans un monde « civilisé », où la présence humaine dépassait largement de trois personnes au kilomètre carré. Nous avons laissé nos valises à Londres, non loin des Docks. C'est là que mon père avait son travail. Vous pourriez croire que mon arrivée en ville aurait signifié « je vais à l'école ». Il n'en a rien été. La scolarité aurait coûté beaucoup trop cher, déjà que nous avions du mal à joindre les deux bouts. La fin du mois était synonyme de calvaire, surtout l'hiver. Pas de chauffage : le bois était vraiment trop cher. Excepté Noël, pas de charcuterie ou de bifteck. Etre pauvre en ville ne signifie pas la même chose qu'être pauvre à la campagne. Dans la nature, vous pouvez toujours vous servir en fruits, en légumes, vous ravitailler au fermier du coin pour presque rien. A la campagne, il existe une véritable solidarité. Pas en ville. Nous étions seuls, perdu dans la masse. Quel paradoxe n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que mon père travaillait sur les docks, pendant ce temps, je traînais dans le Londres moldu, à la recherche de quelques petits boulots. Je suis incollable question cirages de pompes au sens littéral du terme. Je suis imbattable lorsque on me parle des différentes techniques pour crocheter les serrures…

Nous ne voulions pas voler, mon père et moi, à d'autres malheureux. Cela n'a jamais été notre philosophie. Mais dans la misère où nous nous trouvions, il était impossible de s'en tenir à nos beaux idéaux. Il fallait pouvoir manger et dormir. Or le maigre salaire que gagnait si durement mon père ne suffisait pas à couvrir la moitié des frais. Alors avec la petite bande de jeunes du quartier des docks, nous avons commencé à chaparder quelques fruits, quelques jambons sur les étalages, à la sauvette. Mas nous étions vite repérés. Alors nous avons tenté notre chance dans les quartiers un peu plus huppés. Ceux qui avaient les meilleurs vêtements se présentaient à la porte de grands hôtels comme groom. Après rien de plus facile, il suffisait de dépouiller de quelques biens de valeur dans les mallettes de riches hommes d'affaires qui la faisaient obligatoirement peser trop lourd.

Une fin d'enfance dans un tel climat vous forme un caractère certain. J'étais bien loin de mes écureuils, de mes verts gallons ou de mes petites fées. Fumées, poussières, boues, pavés ; c'était mon quotidien. Adieu les vertes vallées, bonjour le _smog_ londonien. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une période que je regrette. J'avais enfin des amis.

On pourrait penser qu'il est plus difficile de vivre en ville pour un loup-garou ; il n'en était rien. A travers mes longues heures de déambulation dans le Vieux Londres, j'avais découvert que je n'étais pas le seul lycan de la ville. Il existait une petite communauté de lycans moldus, cachée bien sûr. Elle me donna plein de conseils pour que mes métamorphoses se déroulent un peu mieux. Lorsque la Pleine Lune approchait, nous repérions une galerie désaffectée de la Grande Mine Londonienne. Nous nous y retranchions le plus loin, le plus profond possible, afin que nos cris n'éveillent personne. Nous étions alors une vingtaine de loups-garous à nous transformer en même temps, et grâce à une atmosphère préalablement remplie de fumée, de vapeur d'alcool ou de tout autre genre d'embrument, nous étions « stone », ne cherchant plus à aller à la surface dévorer les humains.

Pourtant, les forces me manquaient pour affronter la vie telle qu'elle était. Je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas. Mon père trimait de plus en plus sur les docks. Un matin de Noël, j'avais 11 ans, ses camarades l'ont retrouvé allongé sur le sol à côté de son chargement. Il venait de succomber à une attaque cardiaque.

Je perdais en quelques années mes deux parents. J'étais désormais un véritable orphelin. Et il fallait faire face au Monde cruel, l'affronter de toutes ses forces, se battre. Mais en de tels moments, la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Un petit fil, très fin, extrêmement fragile qui vous retient de sauter dans le vide, de vous couper les veines. Ou bien de rester à la surface de la Terre un soir de Pleine Lune…

* * *

_Prochain rendez-vous ... le mercredi 16 novembre... d'ici-mà, faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez..._


	3. Life on the street is a dead end

Titre : **Gueule de loup, coeur d'homme**

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à la Grande Dame JKR, qui doit bien rire si jamais elle vient sur : de toute évidence, nous allons commencer par un gentil T ( ex-PG13)

**Béta-reader** : Lupinette ( voir "mes auteurs favoris "). Mille merci Lupinette !

**Publication **: je rappelle que cette fic aura une **publication régulière**, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle sera éditée à chaque **Pleine Lune**, du fait du sujet, c'est à dire **tous les 29 jours**. **Aucun retard garanti**.

**Sujet** : Pour ceux qui ont eu la chance de lire Les Animaux Fantastiques, vous savez qu'il existe le récit déchirant d'un loup-garou face aux hommes, face à la vie. C'est cette biographie - non officielle bien sûr - que vous allez lire...

**Attention **: _Au dernier chapitre vous attendra une surprise de taille...et quelques clins d'oeils dans ce chapitre ( gros comme une maison ...)_

Mais maintenant, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ).

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

RAR :

**Tsuunami **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tous les 29 jours… pour être un peu plus dans l'ambiance des lycanthropes…

**Owlie Wood** : enfin une update de ma part ! Je suis profondément désolé de faire attendre comme cela. Mais je bûche sur la suite du « citron » et j'aimerai bien un tas de cadeaux, alors rendez vous à Noël pour la circonstance. Et je ne pense pas que tes voisins devraient te prendre pour une folle. C'est très beau la pleine lune…

**Ann O'Nyme** : Merci ! Normalement les chapitres qui vont suivre devraient quand même être moins tragiques, sans tomber non plus dans l'eau de rose.

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : je reconnais, c'est le meilleur antidépresseur ( pour ça il faut lire les fics de Lychee, il n'y a rien de meilleur) . Merci pour ta review

**Lupinette** : ma béta adorée ! ( avec qui je suis pas gentille, je t'envoie les chapitres la veille pour le lendemain… promis, j'essaye de me corriger !)

**Snapette** : tu m'as répondu sur Le Chicaneur, je te remercie pour ta review. Et cette fois-ci, pas question de letraiter comme un vulgaire aspirateur.

_"les folles nuits de Dolorès Ombrage",_ promi-craché-juré, c'est mon cadeau pour Noël, avec en prime un one-shot d'un paring qui plait à pas mal de gens...( ne vous inquiètez pas, le titre est juste un peu accrocheur, rien de scato ni porno dans cet éloge de l'idiotie ).

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Life on the street is a dead end ( but it's preferable to Fenrir Greyback )**

Me voilà orphelin. Plus de mère. Plus de père. Aucune famille. Et pas d'argent non plus. Pourtant, côté sorcier, j'avais des oncles, des tantes, assez riches pour ne pas travailler, mais trop pauvres pour s'occuper du petit sang-mêlé. J'ai oublié de vous dire que ma mère était une « sang pure », issue d'une des plus anciennes familles anglaises. Alors, se marier à un moldu, c'était pour eux trahir son rang, trahir son sang, de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit. Alors ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de mal à m'abandonner à mon triste sort. Ils m'ont vite oublié. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été au courant de mes « petites démangeaisons nocturnes ».

Rajoutez-y la débilité apportée par une consanguinité poussée à l'extrême et vous aurez devant vous les gens les plus stupides et les plus cruels. Cependant, il fallait bien que je survive. Jamais je ne leur aurai donné la satisfaction de me voir mendier ou supplier un passant pour un croûton de pain sec.

C'est alors que j'ai pris une des décisions les plus importantes de ma vie.

Je suis parti vivre chez les lycans.

Il existe dans un pays d'Europe Centrale, non loin de l'école Durmstrang, la plus grande communauté de lycans au monde. Il faut le voir pour le croire. C'est impressionnant, même pour moi qui avais passé quelques années dans un Londres ouvrier où tout existe, pour peu que l'on veuille bien le voir. Sorciers ou non, ils se réclament loups-garous avant tout. C'est leur première définition et ils y tiennent. Je précise que je n'ai jamais adopté cette position. Pour moi, il était totalement impossible de renier de la sorte ma nature humaine. Mais il fallait bien manger et dormir. Ils étaient là ; j'en ai profité…

On ne peut pas dire que la vie était facile tous les jours. On se serrait les coudes. La difficulté n'était pas tant sur un plan physique, mais plutôt moral. Ils essayaient constamment de m'instiller la haine des sorciers et des moldus « anormaux » comme ils les appelaient, les « non contaminés ». Leur chef, un dénommé Thuzad Greyback, voulait me pousser à faire partie de leur « petite expédition disciplinaire », comprenez aller contaminer des enfants et dévorer leurs parents à la Pleine… Thuzad avait toujours la possibilité de me jeter de la communauté à cause de mon refus obstiné face à cela. Il ne m'a jamais forcé. Mais tout a changé le jour de sa mort…

Un des ces fils, Fenrir Greyback, est l'homme le plus mauvais que je connaisse. Jamais je n'ai vu tant de haine, de mépris dans une autre personne. Il est l'exemple même de ce que peut être le Mal personnifié. Aujourd'hui, il est devenu Mangemort et cela ne m'étonne guère. Il a enfin trouvé une organisation à la mesure de sa démesure. Si je ne crains pas les Mangemorts en général, je ne peux que vous avertir à propos de Greyback. Cet homme malsain se fiche pas mal des idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y trouve comme compensation que le plaisir de massacrer, de détruire ce que Mère Nature a pu faire de plus beau, de plus grand, de plus libre.

Comme je le disais, le jour où le vieux Thuzad est mort, le Mal s'est déchaîné sur la Communauté. Thuzad voulait la contamination d'enfants, juste pour pouvoir maintenir sa communauté. Fenrir, lui, voulait l'augmenter de manière exponentielle, de telle façon que les lycans soient plus nombreux que les sorciers, afin d'étancher sa soif de pouvoir, d'asseoir sa domination sur le Monde. Cet homme est plus qu'un fou. Vous pourriez vous laisser attendrir en passant à son enfance sûrement difficile. Mais il n'en est rien. Cet homme est dangereux. Et il m'a foutu à la porte à grands coups de pieds dans le cul.

Je ne voulais pas me conduire comme un assassin, je ne me conduirais pas comme tel. Quand Fenrir a succédé à son père à la tête de cette bande de loufoques en tous genres, j'ai compris que mon répit était passé. Il m'a mis au pied du mur. « A la prochaine Pleine Lune, tu nous accompagneras, que tu le veuilles ou non ». C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé devant la maison d'un jeune couple avec un enfant. Le père avait offensé Greyback – disons plutôt qu'il lui avait refusé de lui donner la moitié de ses ressources pour alimenter la Communauté , une position parfaitement normale à mes yeux – alors ce taré a voulu se venger. Et pas de la manière classique : il fallait dévorer le gosse.

Parfaitement horrible, sordide. Devinez qui était sensé s'en charger… d'y repenser, cela me fait encore vomir. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ou bien Greyback me tuait de sang-froid – ce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à faire si je n'avais pas été si populaire dans la Communauté, ou bien il fallait que je tue l'enfant. Choix parfaitement cruel, impossible ; il n'existe pas de réponse à de pareilles questions. Pourtant, je peux vous affirmer que je peux toujours me regarder les yeux dans les yeux, le matin dans ma glace. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, et je n'ai pas eu peur d'y laisser ma vie, si je pouvais en sauver une, une âme non damnée pour l'éternité comme l'était la mienne.

Le petit sortait souvent le soir, pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Je le regardais avec un pincement au cœur ; je me reconnaissais en lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse un sort comme le mien, ou bien plus horrible. Ma transformation a été comme d'habitude très douloureuse, mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal était ce poids au fond de moi. Jamais je n'aurai pu faire cela. Alors j'ai trouvé la troisième voie ; comme au mariage, on croit qu'il n'existe que « oui » ou « non », pourtant, réfléchissez bien, il peut y avoir autre chose…

Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à conserver mon esprit, mon humanité dans ce corps de loup-garou. Je ne suis pas allé dévorer le petit comme prévu, je suis allé jouer avec lui. Toute la nuit. Cela n'a pas été sans peine, mon instinct meurtrier voulait absolument reprendre le dessus, pour le dévorer, ou seulement le croquer un peu, juste pour goûter un bout de sa chair fraîche, jeune et tendre. Greyback fils avait d'autres chats à fouetter, il ne s'est pas soucié de moi. C'est ainsi que je croyais que j'avais sauvé cet enfant adorable d'une mort certaine.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. La métamorphose inverse allait s'effectuer. Greyback revenait vers moi lorsqu'il aperçut le petit garçon, allongé dans l'herbe, endormi et paisible. De ce fait, il comprit que je l'avais trahi. Comment l'a-t-il interprété, je ne sais pas. La seule chose que vous pouvez savoir est qu'il s'est jeté sur moi avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable à cette heure de la nuit, après ses « distractions » avec d'autres humains. J'ai réussi à le retenir quelques minutes. Je ressentais dans ma chair le mécanisme de la Lune intervenir sur mon métabolisme. La fin était proche. Peu importe ce qui se passerait ensuite, une fois redevenus des humains. Pour l'instant, il fallait que je protège ce petit bout d'homme qui se reposait paisiblement.

Mais il n'en a pas était ainsi.

Fenrir s'est vite lassé de moi. Il avait compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Il était fatigué, exténué, et face à ma fraîcheur, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et c'est là que j'ai commis une très grosse erreur. Moi aussi je sentais la fatigue envahir mon être. Je le croyais fini. Il allait abandonner. J'en étais sur. La transformation commençait. Les poils disparaissent peu à peu. Mais je n'étais encore qu'un jeune loup, alors qu'il était déjà un vieux brisquard.

Il a réussi à passer ma garde, et dans un ultime sursaut, il a mordu le garçon. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en vouloir éternellement. Il n'est pas mort. J'espère juste que, dans sa vie, il connaîtra quelques bons moments, où il oubliera ce qui s'est passé. Je doute qu'il se souvienne de moi. Il ne retiendra sûrement que ce monstre qui lui a pourri la vie.

Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais rencontrer à nouveau ce garçon, si encore il est vivant, si encore il a réussi à franchir les différents caps difficiles de la vie. Je l'espère pour lui.

Mais il a été chanceux. Pas comme certains moldus…

A la Pleine Lune suivante, Greyback a voulu faire honneur, et se venger de l'affront que je lui avais fait. Je n'avais pas demandé mon reste et je m'étais échappé de la communauté avant que tous n'aient repris leurs esprits. Ce salaud – car il n'y a pas d'autres noms pour définir cette pourriture – n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller « bouffer du moldu ». Tous ceux qui ont été mordus sont morts. Il ne fallait pas laisser de traces – imaginer un moldu se transformer alors qu'il est au théâtre après ce qu'il s'est passé. La Communauté Magique Mondiale ne tarderait pas à revenir sur sa décision de les laisser tranquille – non pas parce que ce qu'ils ont fait est infâme, mais parce que dépêcher une équipe d'Oubliators a son prix.

J'ai retrouvé dans mes archives un vieil article de journal moldu, traitant de cette « Nuit Noire », pourtant si blanche, si belle…

_« Daily Hanz._

_La Tribune d'Alcène Globine._

_Nuit meurtrière à Kiev._

_La capitale ukrainienne a été le témoin d'une violence inouïe dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Il est à dénombrer de nombreux morts (le bilan provisoire est de 123 morts identifiés – il reste des cadavres dans les décombres de certaines caves). Les autorités ne comprennent toujours pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Il n'y a pas eu d'émeutes, ni même d'attentats à la bombe. Honnêtement, personne n'est en mesure d'expliquer ce déferlement de violence qui s'est déchaîné sur Kiev._

_Le gouvernement a décrété l'état d'urgence. Il semble soupçonner les rebelles basés à Donetsk, près de la frontière avec la puissance nucléaire russe. D'après un éminent fonctionnaire du palais – qui a préféré garder l'anonymat – la Russie aurait mis au point une nouvelle arme capable de détruire les tissus tels que les parois du poumon, le foie, finissant par faire exploser les organes sanguins._

_Cette véritable plaie se serait propagée par la salive de chiens « errants » - qui ne le sont pas du tout pour les autorités. Ainsi, comme la rage, cette virulente infection serait transmise par les morsures. D'ailleurs, tous les morts à dénombrer portaient les traces encore bien visibles de morsures profondes très graves._

_Le gouvernement prépare une riposte forte face à ces rebelles, bien que rien ne les met en cause directement._

_La morale de cette histoire ? Au lieu de pleurer nos nombreux morts, il faut de suite trouver un coupable – facile et difficilement défendable – histoire de le sacrifier sur le temple des médias et de la pensée populaire, qui, nous le savons tous, ne s'appelle pas « justice » mais « vengeance »._

_Cette partie du Monde plongera un peu plus dans le Chaos. Mais personne dans nos Sociétés Occidentales ne s'en occupera… Il y a bien trop de marché pour que Coca Cola et Johnny Walker se développent… »_

Bien triste histoire en vérité. Cela a plongé le pays dans une guerre civile, qui bien heureusement s'est essoufflée rapidement, grâce à une équipe de diplomates moldus, les as des as…

Au final ? Je me retrouvais encore à la rue. J'avais 16 ans, mais j'avais de l'énergie à revendre et je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par ce qui m'arrivait. Il y avait quelque part quelqu'un qui m'attendait, regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, attendant que je me lance corps et âmes dans une cause perdue d'avance. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir le nombre de causes perdues qui finalement avaient été gagnées … je m'empressais de suivre son exemple.

* * *

_Prochain rendez-vous, dans la clairière de la Forêt à la Pleine pour encore plus … le jeudi 15 décembre…D'ici-là, laissez-moi un message pour le pauvre lycanthrope qui hurle à la mort..._


	4. la vie est un long fleuve tranquille

_**-IV-**_

_**La vie est un long fleuve tranquille... pour ceux qui savent nager.**_

Après ces aventures et fortes désillusions au pays des lycans, je suis revenu dans ma verte et luxuriante campagne anglaise. J'étais alors encore un adolescent, et j'ai réussi à trouver mon compte en faisant la plonge dans les bas-fonds d'un restaurant - ou du moins qui se faisait appeler comme tel. Je ne peux pas dire que je me faisais beaucoup d'argent ; ce serait parfaitement faux. Mais au moins, j'avais un toit, un lit, et une bonne soupe chaude qui m'attendait à tous les repas. La tenancière n'était pas une thénardière, loin de là. Son fils mort lors de son service militaire, dans un conflit de l'autre côté du Globe dont tout le monde se fichait, elle m'avait pris sous son aile. Elle me prenait pour son fils.

Je ne le lui ai jamais reproché. Depuis la mort de mes parents, jamais personne ne m'avait porté autant d'intérêt. Elle s'occupait de moi, elle me nourrissait, elle me choyait. J'en étais heureux. Enfin, depuis plus de sept ans, j'avais enfin quelqu'un qui m'aimait. C'est une pensée plus que réconfortante que de savoir que vous avez une place dans le coeur d'une personne qui n'est ni vos parents, ni votre banquier, ni le professeur d'école...

C'est alors que j'ai vraiment profité de la vie. Carpe Diem. Enfin. Je me suis éclaté, au sens littéral du terme. J'ai du connaître tous les amusements possibles et imaginables durant cette douce et magique période. Une moldue s'occupant d'un piètre sorcier, loup-garou de condition qui plus est. Mrs "Jones" comme je l'appelais, c'est son vrai nom que je vous donne. Elle fait partie des rares personnes dont j'ai le devoir de me souvenir du nom. Elle était magnifique, pleinement dans la fleur de l'âge.

Je me souvenais de ma mère dans une sorte de brume ; je n'en ai plus de souvenirs très clairs. Je crois que dans mes moments de détresse, je l'ai trop idéalisée. Alors je n'ai pas connu la même erreur avec Mrs Jones.

Mrs Jones n'était pas exclue de défauts, loin de là. La mort de son fils l'avait poussée vers des paradis artificiels, avec l'alcool et quelques substances plutôt illicites. Je ne lui jetterai pas la pierre : j'en ai aussi profité. Mais c'était sans tomber dans l'hédonisme le plus total. Nous savions où étaient nos limites à ne pas franchir. ( nous avons peut-être seulement marché dessus quelques fois ). Que c'était bon d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui ouvrir son coeur sans être jugé. Nous avions tous deux des malheurs inconsolables, ce qui nous rapprochait. Sa campagne anglaise, près de Bournemouth dans le Dorset.

Ainsi, depuis la période absoute paradisiaque avec mes parents, j'ai appris ce qu'était l'échec. Mais j'ai aussi découvert le succès. L'adoration. Le fantasme.

Et les filles aussi…

Je n'ai pas été en reste.

Si, à mon âge, je reste encore un homme fort attirant, dans la fleur de l'âge, mes années « jeunesses » vous auraient montré un vrai tombeur de première, qui savait y faire avec les femmes, tout en les respectant. Pour une fois, j'étais content de ma réputation. Jeune homme sérieux. Tout à fait charmant. De bonnes manières. Un vrai gentleman en fait. Et le comble… j'étais célibataire, j'avais un emploi. Mais je vivais « chez ma mère ».

Ne vous inquiétez pas, bons nombres de jeunes filles m'ont proposé de me laisser une petite partie de leur matelas, voire même de partager leur couverture.

« Il fait si froid et si humide ici. En se serrant un peu, on pourrait se faire un peu de chaleur… »

Vous dire que je n'en ai jamais profité serait un pur mensonge. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme ayant ses faiblesses, et la vue d'une jolie fille me proposant pour strictement rien de passer une bonne nuit avec elle ne me déplaisait pas en ces moments-là. J'avais bien mon idée de LA fille, mais je ne croyais pas pouvoir la trouver si rapidement.

Et puis je me suis fait des amis. Mâles et femelles. Pour une fois j'étais fière de faire partie d'un groupe : Percyval, Wulfric, William, Pernelle, Gaerielle, Mrs Jones et moi. Celle que je considérais comme ma mère d'adoption se fichait éperdument de l'écart d'âge entre mes amis et elle. Elle venait à chacune de nos soirées. Et franchement, nous n'avons jamais regretté de l'avoir invitée. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, et nous aussi. Cherchait-elle un possible réconfort auprès d'un homme de son âge ? Je crois qu'elle avait fait une grande croix sur les hommes en général (sur les hommes) depuis bien longtemps. Mais elle adorait jouer à la grande sœur, ou à la tante bienveillante avec nous. Ses histoires sur les filles faciles et comment elles finissaient, nous les connaissions par cœur, et elle était sûre de ne jamais nous voir nous maquer avec ce genre-là.

Nous lui en avions fait la promesse. Et nous l'avons tous tenue.

Quant aux filles, Pernelle et Gaerielle, elles étaient prévenues face aux garçons de notre genre, cherchant – si vous me passez l'expression – juste à tirer à coup pour la nuit. Ha ! Notre mère à tous nous avait prévenu sur tous les dangers que des jeunes de notre âge pouvaient rencontrer. Et accessoirement aussi comment remplir ses obligations – la jeune fille enceinte que vous laissez tomber, nous n'aurions jamais pu le faire, même si nous en avions eu envie, nous serions morts bien avant.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que je n'ai pas encore évoqué mon « petit problème de fourrure » (expression que tous les loups-garous utilisent pour désigner leur état de lycanthrope). Il se trouve qu'il arrive un moment, où il faut assumer pleinement ce que l'on est. Mes amis ont été mis très vite au courant de mes petites virées nocturnes obligatoires les nuits de Pleine Lune, une fois assuré qu'ils n'allaient pas le crier sur les toits du mégastore de la ville. Car je n'étais pas le seul à avoir mes petits secrets.

Percyval, lui, avait un passé, une ardoise déjà bien remplie, même pour son jeune âge. Il avait du sang sur les mains, mais putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se le reprocher ! Mais il savait que s'apitoyer sur son sort pas enviable, ce n'était pas la solution. En sortant de sa maison de correction – il n'avait que 11 ans quand il y est entré – il a décidé de se tenir à carreaux, de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. Il était programmé pour aller direct en enfer. Maintenant, il visait le purgatoire.

Je doute que quiconque de notre groupe puisse prétendre au repos bienveillant. Nous sommes tous les sept pécheurs devant l'Eternel.

Wulfric, pour sa part, s'était grillé tout seul, comme un grand. Alors que Mrs Jones s'en tenait aux drogues dites « douces » (bien que pour moi il n'y ai pas grande différence, à terme on n'a plus de cerveau) type hasch ou alcool, Wulf' s'était adonné aux plaisirs mille fois plus intenses de l'héroine, de la cocaine, du LSD, etc. Je ne vous citerai pas tout ce qu'il a consommé. Mais il s'est tellement injecté de conneries dans les veines qu'à 20 ans, après une troisième overdose, il a ouvert les yeux, s'est tranché les veines, a été sauvé in extremis une fois de plus, et a finalement atterri dans la station balnéaire de Bournemouth pour sa convalescence.

Il n'a plus jamais touché à la moindre drogue de sa vie – excepté un verre de Guinness de temps à autre pour fêter une véritable occasion.

William était sûrement le garçon le plus sage de nous. Sa seule grande bévue avait juste été de surprendre sa mère dans le lit conjugal avec son amant. Loin de s'épouvanter, il a décroché du mur la pétoire de son grand-père – restée toujours chargée – et de l'avoir pointé sur eux, légèrement déboussolés par l'entrée surprise de Bill. Au final, il ne voulait que leur faire peur, leur donner une bonne leçon, et partir à tout jamais de ce foyer – qui n'en avait jamais été un. Le coup partit tout seul, sans que Will l'ait voulu. Les deux adultes furent touchés – légèrement. La suite de l'affaire, William n'en sait rien. Il a pris ses jambes à son coup, sans argent, il partit là où ses pieds voulaient bien le mener. Il est arrivé à Bournemouth par hasard. Autour d'un demi de Guinness, on s'est rencontré et il m'a raconté sa vie.

Ses parents ont divorcé. A la sortie du jugement, sa mère est montée avec son amant – désormais sorti du placard – dans un taxi, qui se fit percuté par un camion américain dont les freins avaient lâchés. Les deux sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances, après une longue agonie. Son père s'est mis à la retraite et s'occupe désormais de ses rosiers.

Pernelle, elle, était voleuse professionnelle. Mais pas pour n'importe quelles raisons. Elle ne dépouillait que les riches héritiers pervers. Après avoir amassé en moins de deux ans une petite fortune conséquente, elle s'est décidée à se retirer de la profession. Elle a choisi Bournemouth car c'était une petite ville bien agréable, sans trop de raffut. Assez pépère en somme.

Accessoirement, c'est grâce à sa fortune, gagnée pas forcément de la meilleure manière qui puisse exister, que nous avons pu vivre une telle jeunesse, perdue dans les limbes de l'insouciance financière.

Mais la palme devrait revenir à Gaerielle. Elle était la reine de la débrouille – alors que j'en étais le roi. Nous formions la paire infernale. Trouver une chambre peu chère et très confortable ? No problem ! Il suffisait juste d'entrer dans une maison dont les locataires étaient, comme nous partis en vacances. De nouvelles chaussures ? Rien de plus facile quand nous passions près de certains lieux de cultes. Ou bien il y avait aussi la solution « cours vite ». Nous entrions dans un magasin, on nous passait aux pieds les chaussures tant désirées. Nous faisions quelques pas dans le magasin, puis les réglions parfaitement. La vendeuse – toujours en talons aiguilles – nous demandait si nous les prenions. Et nous, près de la sortie, nous nous mettions à courir comme des demeurés.

Les enfants, ce ne sont pas des choses à faire…( dans la ville où vous habitez, on pourrait vous reconnaître ).

Mais trêve de plaisanterie. La vie était belle. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J'avais un toit, des amis, une famille. Que me manquait-il ? Un sang où la maladie aurait arrêté de couler dans mes veines. Mais je ne crois plus à Saint Nicolas et consort depuis fort longtemps. Alors je me contente de ce que j'ai.

J'ai de la chance. Vraiment. A cette époque, la potion « tue-loup » a finalement été terminée. Même avec mes piètres talents de confectionneur de potions, je suis arrivé à la faire chaque mois. Plus de gueule de bois qui durait une semaine. Plus de marque. Plus de coupure, de griffure, de morsure. Plus de peur d'égorger un innocent.

Le Paradis n'existe pas sur Terre. Mais j'en ai trouvé un excellent ersatz.

Finalement, la vie est classe. Elle est comme un long fleuve tranquille. Or, Gaerielle, Wulfric, William, Percyval Pernelle et moi savions parfaitement nager. Au passage, on a même sauvé de la noyade Mrs Jones, qui s'est révélé être une excellente navigatrice sur le fleuve de la vie.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire de votre part serait le plus grand cadeau de Noël que vous puissiez faire à votre lycanthrope préféré..._


	5. Le bonheur est dans le pre

Titre : **Gueule de loup, coeur d'homme**

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à la Grande Dame JKR, qui doit bien rire si jamais elle vient sur : de toute évidence, nous allons commencer par un gentil T ( ex-PG13)

**Béta-reader** : Lupinette ( voir "mes auteurs favoris "). Mille merci Lupinette !

**Publication **: je rappelle que cette fic aura une **publication régulière**, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle sera éditée à chaque **Pleine Lune**, du fait du sujet, c'est à dire **tous les 29 jours**. **Aucun retard garanti**.

**Sujet** : Pour ceux qui ont eu la chance de lire Les Animaux Fantastiques, vous savez qu'il existe le récit déchirant d'un loup-garou face aux hommes, face à la vie. C'est cette biographie - non officielle bien sûr - que vous allez lire...

**Attention **: _Au dernier chapitre vous attendra une surprise de taille...et quelques clins d'oeils dans ce chapitre ( gros comme une maison ...)_

Mais maintenant, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ).

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_- V -_**

**_Le bonheur est dans le pré_**

Cette douce et heureuse période n'aurait pu être qu'un soupir dans la morne et triste vie que je menais.

Ce ne le fut pas. Moi qui n'avais alors jamais eu de chance à vrai dire, je me retrouvais en position de force pour décider de mon destin. Je savais maintenant ce qu'il en retournait d'être heureux, et je crois, sans me tromper, que cette position est la plus intéressante qui soit…

A ce moment, je viens juste d'avoir 27 ans. J'ai quitté mon travail de plongeur pour celui plus intéressant de précepteur dans une riche famille. Je m'occupe des deux enfants – une vraie petite peste semblable à Lolita de 12 ans et son petit frère de10 ans effacé devant la personnalité de sa sœur. Et il faut que je me débrouille avec eux. Ayant vécu dans un monde entièrement moldu durant plus de 15 ans – si l'on excepte le malheureux épisode chez mes non-amis les lycans – c'est sans aucun mal que je relevais ce défi.

Mes amis de Bournemouth, Percyval, Wulfric, William, Pernelle et Gaerielle, sont déjà partis refaire leur vie ailleurs. La cité Balnéaire n'avait été qu'une simple escale dans leur aventure de la vie, et c'était sans regrets qu'ils l'ont quittée. Ils m'ont proposé de les suivre dans leur périple à travers le monde – Himalaya, Rocheuses, Niagara, et autre Lac Victoria – mais Mrs Jones était tombée gravement malade, et je n'avais pas le droit, ni même l'envie de la laisser ainsi.

Je me suis donc occupé d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La journée chez la riche famille de promoteur immobilier, le reste au chevet de celle que je considérais comme ma seconde mère. La vie était ainsi. Les fastes de ma jeunesse passée – je ne regrette rien et n'ai aucun remord – il était temps pour moi de sortir de l'infantilisme, de la vie facile que je menais depuis quelques années déjà.

La maladie de Mrs Jones m'a ramené sur Terre. La mort était là, toujours présente, suintant par les recoins les plus inaccessibles, mais elle ne nous laissait jamais tranquille. Il fallait se battre sans cesse contre cette pourriture qui s'infiltrait. Je ne pouvais presque que plaindre Mrs Jones, je connaissais ce sentiment d'inutilité par cœur.

Le jour de ses 55 ans, Mrs Jones s'est éteinte à l'hôpital public de Bournemouth. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois orphelin. Mais j'avais compris ce qu'était la vie. Des hauts, des bas, des jours où l'on pourrait sauter d'une falaise en criant « Geronimo » Car l'amour vous donne des ailes, ou au contraire avale toute votre armoire à pharmacie à cause d'un chagrin que l'on croit insurmontable.

Trois jours après son décès, j'ai été convoqué chez son notaire. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait laissé l'ensemble de sa modeste fortune au soin de la ville. Mais je me trompais. Elle me considérait vraiment comme un fils, puisque j'ai hérité entièrement de ses biens. Elle avait pensé à tout. Durant ses derniers mois, alors qu'elle était à l'agonie, elle avait rédigé tout son testament, en ne laissant aucun vide juridique, pour que je puisse jouir pleinement de ses biens, sans que les autorités n'aient leur mot à dire.

C'est alors que la vraie vie a commencé. Fini les excès. Fini les nuits blanches. Fini aussi les expériences interdites à la limite du concevable. Je m'étais fixé un but depuis bien longtemps. Avoir une famille.

C'est vrai que de devoir s'absenter une nuit par mois, bizarrement toujours au même intervalle de 29 jours, cela en a étonné quelques-unes… Mais moi qui avais été privé de famille, je n'avais qu'une envie, en avoir une, une à moi. Peut-être trouverez-vous cela égoïste, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Mrs Jones enterrée, la petite peste teigneuse devenue douce comme un agneau, le petit frère devenant un peu moins effacé que le tableau lui-même… autant de bonnes augures qui préfiguraient ce qui allait arrivé. Du moins, c'était ce en quoi je voulais croire. Et j'avais raison.

Le jour de mes 30 ans, la famille de mes deux protégés tant chéris m'a invité à voir un match de rugby (sport moldu plutôt physique consistant à marquer des « essais » avec un ballon ovale, aussi populaire que le quidditch chez les sorciers). C'était, paraît-il, un match d'anthologie. Jamais on n'avait vu autant de pronostics, d'effervescence, ce à l'approche d'un match. Les billets coûtaient une véritable fortune.

Et les Wallace m'avaient convié à cet évènement exceptionnel. Comme je l'ai précédemment dit, je vivais depuis assez longtemps entouré de moldus pour pouvoir apprécier à leur juste valeur tout ce qui constituait la particularité de la vie moldue. Leurs sports ne sont pas inintéressants, loin de là. Ils n'ont pas de photos animées comme nous, mais ils ont la télévision ( avec l'avantage d'avoir du son, contrairement à nous). Il serait stupide d'opposer nos deux modèles, surtout étant donné que le nôtre ne peut convenir qu'à une part infime de la population, alors que le leur est universel.

Revenons à ce cher match. J'étais moi aussi porté par un enthousiasme fou. Je ne voulais sous aucun prétexte rater ce match. Rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis, pas même le seigneur des ténèbres débarquant dans le stade. Rien.

Pourtant je me trompais.

Juste avant le début de la rencontre, les Wallace et moi-même étions allés prendre un dernier verre dans un pub non loin du stade.

Et depuis ce jour, je peux vous affirmer une chose : on vit deux fois. Il y a eu avant ce moment, et après ce moment. Deux vies complètement différentes, antagonistes.

Certaines rencontres vous font passer de vie à trépas. D'autres, de misérables humains à de vrais hommes.


	6. un loup nommé Remus

Avec un seul petit jour de retard... dû à mon incurrable esprit bordélique qui n'a pas tapé ce chapitre assez vite... Je peux vraiment remercier Lupinette, car elle est une as pour les corrections "flash" - dont il ne faut pas trop que j'abuse.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Le mardi 14 mars sera publié l'épilogue de cette histoire, avec le bonus promis...

En espérant que cette fic vousà autant plu à lire que moi à écrire, je vous laisse à ce dernier chapitre.

Une dernière petite pensée et je vous laisse : tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir...

Merci.

* * *

**_Un loup nommé Remus._**

**_- VI -_**

Ma mère, le soir de mon cinquième anniversaire, penchée au-dessus de ma tête, me susurra à l'oreille quelques mots.

« Bonne nuit, mon petit ange. Et n'oublie pas que des jours comme celui-ci sont exceptionnels. Il t'arrivera toujours quelque chose de bon à ton anniversaire. Un printemps de plus défilera sous tes yeux … »

Elle me rappelait souvent que « el cumpleanos », « the birthday » était un jour exceptionnel. Pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. C'était plutôt la deuxième partie que j'avais du mal à croire. Je n'ai jamais eu une terrible confiance en moi. Mais il y a des jours où…

Pour moi, cela a été le jour de mes trente ans. C'était par une après-midi ensoleillée, du joli mois de mai. La date exacte n'aurait pas d'importance à vos yeux, mais le mois de mai signifie plus que mon anniversaire. C'est le printemps revenu, le froid est parti, la chaleur et le soleil n'ont pas encore commencé leur travail en brûlant les bourgeons, donnant tant de couleurs à cette époque.

Mais avant de m'égarer complètement dans un lyrisme déplacé, il est nécessaire que vous compreniez dans quel état d'esprit j'étais ce jour-là. Je ne sais quel mot pourrait synthétiser cela. Bonheur est trop faible. J'avais trouvé la paix de l'âme, l'ataraxie la plus totale. Je n'avais plus à subir d'atroces souffrances liées à mes transformations, grâce à la potion tue-loup, je connaissais enfin l'aponie.

J'étais assis à la terrasse d'un café. Il s'appelait « Jenny & Forrest ». Ce souvenir est gravé dans ma mémoire.

Alors que les enfants avaient commandé et consommé leurs milk-shakes (nougat et grand-marnier pour l'un, chocolat menthe pour l'autre ), je buvais avec délectation mon diabolo fraise. Je ne touchais plus à l'alcool, sauf pour les grandes occasions. Qu'est-ce Ce qu'il était agréable de pouvoir se souvenir de tout, sans grand blanc dans la tête !

« - Andrew, tu arrives ou tu couches ici ? » me cria Mrs. Wallace.

Il était temps de mettre les voiles, car la rencontre sportive, d'anthologie, allait commencer.

C'est à ce moment qu'une main me toucha l'épaule gauche. Je me retournai, bien entendu, sur ma gauche, pour y découvrir… personne.

« - Jeune homme, vous regardez du mauvais côté… »

Je tournai la tête à 180 degrés, pour y découvrir le regard amusé d'un grand-père, bizarrement affublé, avec des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, une barbe qui ferait rougir n'importe quel Père Noël, et des vêtements que l'on ne trouverait pas, même chez le pape de la mode.

A côté de lui se trouvait un garçon, pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi, début vingtaine. Ce qui me marqua tout d'abord, c'était la présence de cicatrices, très révélatrices pour moi, puisque j'arborais les mêmes sur mon corps.

Un lycan, pensai-je.

Mais l'urgence n'était pas là.

Cette fois-ce, ce fut Mr. Wallace qui se déplaça.

« - Enfin, Andrew, on n'attend plus que toi. Même les enfants ont été plus rapides… »

Choix cornélien à faire.

Ou bien je faisais ce à quoi je m'étais préparé : aller voir ce match d'anthologie, avec ma famille de substitution qu'était les Wallace.

Ou bien je restais parler à ces deux hommes, sortis de nulle part, mais sûrement pas pour rien.

C'est dans ce quart de seconde où j'ai pris ma décision que ma vie a basculé.

« - Allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai après. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Les petits démons tiraient tellement sur les jupes de leur mère pour la presser de s'en aller, que les Wallace n'ont pas demandé leur reste. Quel imbécile j'étais, pensaient-ils sûrement. Mais pour rien au monde, je trouvais plus intéressant ces deux inconnus, par rapport à un jeu où l'on savait tous que l'esprit « sport » avait disparu : œil pour oeil, dent pour dent était la règle.

« - Messieurs, vous désirez… ? »

« - Discuter quelques instants avec vous. Mais je me sentirai coupable si je devais vous faire rater cet évènement qui rend tout le monde un peu barjo j'ai l'impression… »

Je restais méfiant. J'avais la certitude qu'ils étaient sorciers, comme moi. Le style vestimentaire, surtout.

Et puis il y avait aussi les paroles de ma mère, concernant un grand sorcier, du nom d'Albus Dumbledore, qui avait combattu, et vaincu un terrible mage noir. Elle me le contait. Elle me disait que c'était une jolie histoire. Mais je voyais bien ses yeux briller à l'évocation de cet « Albus ». J'en déduisais donc qu'il avait réellement existé.

Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé me retrouver devant un homme, qui correspondait en tout point à la description que me faisait ma mère.

A côté de lui se trouvait ce jeune homme, timide, réservé, un comportement qui tranchait avec celui exubérant de Dumbledore.

Ce garçon m'intriguait. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. Dans une vie antérieure peut-être. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait chez lui. Une tension entre nous… Au premier coup d'œil, nous avions remarqué que nous étions tous deux lycans. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose, une information… Je n'arrivais pas à saisir tout ce que la vue de ce garçon provoquait en mon être.

Ce que je vais reporter ici est la conversation qui a eu lieu entre nous trois.

« -Quel malpoli je fais ! Je ne me suis pas présenté : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Ecosse. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu me trouves un peu fou, c'est l'avis du Ministère… »

Je n'ai donc pas faux. C'est bien le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps qui se trouve devant moi.

« -… et voici Remus Lupin, un ancien élève de Poudlard. Que dis-je, un brillant élève ! »

Ce dénommé Lupin me salue d'un signe de tête et tend un main, striée de cicatrice. Je la lui serre, tout en pensant comment réchauffer cette atmosphère glaciale, malgré la présence d'un Albus jovial.

« - Enchanté. Monsieur le Directeur, je n'étais pas un si bon élève, j'apprenais juste mes leçons, et bien d'autres m'ont surpassé aux Aspics… »

Aspics ? La vipère ? Ca y est, je commence à perdre le fil…

« - Toujours aussi modeste, Remus. Et voici… »

« - Andrew Beckett. Précepteur de la famille Wallace. »

J'ai dit ça d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« - J'aimerais juste savoir que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur Dumbledore. Je suis également sorcier, et votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu. »

« - Je sais que tu t'es retiré du Monde Magique – plus par obligation que par désir, je le reconnais – et si tu veux ne plus en entendre parler, libre à toi de me dire d'aller voir ailleurs, je ne m'en offusquerai pas. »

« - Vous venez juste de me faire rater la plus belle rencontre de rugby qui puisse avoir lieu sur le sol britannique, et vous me dites dans le même temps que vous pourriez partir, comme ça, comme une fleur. Oh non… Vous êtes là, alors vous aller m'expliquer bien gentiment qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, car comme vous l'avez judicieusement rappelé, on m'a foutu à la porte du Monde Sorcier, et personne n'est venu me voir pour me demander de rester ! »

« - Désolé monsieur Beckett de vous avoir fait rater votre match. J'avais demandé à monsieur le Directeur de venir un autre jour mais… »

Je vois Albus lever les épaules, en disant « Bah, de toute façon, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre… »

« - Je désirai ardemment vous rencontrer. Une nouvelle fois. Puisque il y a déjà 14 ans, nous nous sommes croisés un soir de Pleine Lune… »

Dix tonnes viennent de s'écraser sur moi. Une nuit d'horreur. Tous les souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, d'un coup, sans progression. Tous mes efforts pour sauver un jeune garçon de mes crocs de loup-garou étaient revenus en l'espace d'une seconde.

Je me revois en train de baisser ma garde face à un Fenrir Greyback épuisé mais pas repu de chair fraîche. Le sang qui coule, alors que je m'étais juré qu'il n'arriverait rien à ce gamin…

« - Vous allez bien monsieur ? »

J'ai la tête qui tourne à cause de ce flot ininterrompu d'images qui défilent sans cesse. La douleur prend le pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis dans un brouillard total. Ce jeune homme a sûrement toutes les raisons de me détester, j'ai pourri sa vie, en ne le protégeant pas, ou du moins pas assez. Il est là, aujourd'hui, pour me punir.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je suis en plein délire.

Jusqu'à un trou noir dans ma mémoire.

Je me réveille. Je suis allongé par terre. Remus Lupin est agenouillé à coté de moi, tout comme Dumbledore, qui me tient la main, en me disant « Andrew, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réponds, fais un signe. »

Un malaise. Malgré la chaleur, je dois chercher la cause ailleurs. Je ne serais pas étonné d'avoir une migraine de feu de dieu ce soir. Mais pour l'instant l'essentiel réside dans le fait qu'il faut que je me réoriente. Je suis un peu perdu.

« - Désolé Monsieur ! Je ne voulais pas vous importuner. Je …je suis vraiment désolé… »

« -Ce n'est rien… Juste de mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient… »

Je me masse le crâne, et je me rends compte que j'ai dû les prendre par surprise, puisqu'une belle bosse est en train de se former.

Mais avant toute chose, rétablir la vérité.

« - Remus, c'est cela. Avant de dire quoique ce soit, j'aimerais juste vous signifier que je ne suis pas celui qui vous a mordu. Il s'agit de… »

« - Fenrir Greyback. Je sais. Je sais que ce n'est pas vous. D'ailleurs, j'aurais voulu si… si cela ne vous dérangeait pas… reparler de … de cette nuit. »

« - Oh… »

Je ne trouve rien de plus intelligent à sortir. J'ai refoulé des pans entiers de mon existence au fin fond de ma mémoire, en espérant de n'avoir jamais à y retoucher. Pourtant, cela ne me dérange pas de revenir sur cet épisode.

Cela est sûrement dû au fait que ce jeune homme paraît en relative bonne santé – mentale et physique – et donc que je ne me sente pas coupable ou bien responsable d'avoir pourri sa vie à tout jamais.

« - Messieurs, je vais vous laisser quelques instant seuls, car je vois là-bas un glacier qui m'a tout l'air d'être excellent – vu le nombre d'enfants qui s'y pressent. Je suis sûr qu'il vend des sorbets citron… »

C'est ainsi que nous avons parlé avec Remus Lupin.

Aujourd'hui, dans la dernière édition du livre que vous lisez, son nom est écrit noir sur blanc, car sa nature ayant été révélée au grand jour à la suite de son année de professorat à Poudlard – dont, d'après tous les échos me parvenant des élèves, a été excellente –Remus Lupin a désiré ne plus être caché au public, et assumé pleinement sa condition, et sans en être fier, vivre avec.

Si jamais cela vous dérange, allez voir ailleurs, le monde s'en portera mieux.

Mais, si, au contraire, vous désirez savoir, continuez la lecture…

Ainsi, nous avons passé l'après-midi à parler, à parler, et encore à parler.

De tout. De rien.

Mais pas vraiment de cette nuit tragique.

Quelques astuces du vieux brisquard que je suis à propos des transformations, des potions tue-loup, des excuses valables auprès des employeurs. Tout un tas de choses « pratiques ».

La conversation s'est poursuivie tard dans la soirée.

Nous n'avons pas revu Dumbledore.

Naturellement, nous avons pris notre repas, à la table même autour de laquelle nous nous étions rencontrés quelques heures auparavant. Rien n'arrêtait nos paroles. C'était un véritable échange.

Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés, ce n'était pas faute d'idées, mais par fermeture dudit restaurant. Il était déjà tard.

Nous sommes tous les deux repartis vers notre destin.

Nous ne nous sommes recroisés que quelques fois, toujours par hasard, toujours avec cents mille choses à nous raconter, sans en ayant matériellement le temps.

Mais pour l'instant, je regagnais ma chambre, mon lit, dans l'hôtel où s'étaient installés les Wallace, la tête pleine de bonnes choses, sans regret, sans rancœur, sans remord.

Le souvenir de cette nuit qui me hantait s'était apaisé, et cela m'avait redonné confiance en moi.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'était une véritable révolution qui avait eu lieu.

Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir raté cette rencontre historique. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi, si j'en croyais les cris des enfants, à l'évocation de ce match.

Le surlendemain, je laissais sur le bureau de Mr. Wallace ma lettre de démission. J'avais en vérité ouvert les yeux. Vivre en étant loup-garou était possible. Remus Lupin en était l'exemple même. Il avait même eu le droit de suivre l'enseignement ô combien renommé et réputé de Poudlard.

Alors, déjà 30 ans au compteur, mais les rêves toujours aussi présents, je repartais, mon baluchon sur l'épaule, direction Londres, et un endroit nommé « Le Chaudron Baveur », où je retrouverais un dénommé Tom, légèrement difforme mais très gentil – de toute façon, les handicaps, je connaissais, et je m'en fichais complètement – qui me permettrait de revenir dans un monde qui m'avait fermé les portes au nez – mais que j'allais rouvrir quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'avais bien noté qu'il fallait absolument passer par l'échoppe de Florian Fortarome, meilleur glacier de tous les temps.

Je désirais connaître le bonheur, la joie, la félicité, et rien de ce que j'avais pu vivre jusque-là ne me préparait à un tel évènement. Pourtant, je croyais que la rencontre que j'avais vécue quelques jours auparavant constituait une apogée.

Je me trompais.

Mais le bonheur était au rendez vous.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là..._


	7. epilogue

Mille excuses pour ce mois de retard. Je publie quand même un jour de pleine lune. Un chapitre posté sans retard, décidément, cela ne me ressemblait pas... Quant à la surprise, elle arrive très bientôt : c'est un one shot POV severus, qui partait à l'origine d'un défi de Loufoca ( mais je crois que je m'en suis un peu trop éloigné ).

Mille merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là.

Une dernière petite chose, si jamais il a beaucoup plu le mois dernier - en France - ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste appris à chanter de jolies chansons enfantines, du style " il était un petit ministre, il était un petit ministre, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais gourverné ohé-ohé "... sur un air connu, et je vous laisse deviné la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue : _Le bonheur était au rendez-vous_.**

Florian Fortarome avait de délicieux sorbets citron – je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore a aidé à faire cette réputation, elle n'était pas usurpée. Durant un mois, je me suis assis à sa terrasse, tous les soirs, à 18 heures, en dégustant une de ses inégalables glaces, et attendant le service du soir.

Ne sachant où aller, je suis resté au Chaudron Baveur durant un mois. J'avais tant à faire et à découvrir. Il était bien sûr hors de question de commencer à chercher un emploi dans le monde magique sans savoir quelques rudiments à son propos.

J'avais économisé assez durant mon séjour chez les Wallace et l'héritage de Mrs Jones était toujours le bienvenu. Alors j'en ai profité pour me cultiver sur le monde magique, sur son histoire, sur les sorciers, mages noirs ou sauveurs de l'Humanité. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à croire tout ce que l'on disait sur le dénommé Salazar Serpentard. On nous décrit toujours un monstre. Or c'était un homme, et le considérer comme un alien n'est pas une bonne solution : on en oublie que l'on peut l'être. Et matériellement, il n'a pas pu tout faire. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est dans toutes les civilisations pareil : on prend des êtres, certes noirs, sombres à l'origine, mais on les cristallise de telle sorte à se déresponsabiliser.

Les hommes sont toujours des hommes, et je ne m'étais pas attendu à un constat différent en revenant dans le monde magique.

Les seules choses que je connaissais sur ce monde remontaient à mes souvenirs d'enfance et à toutes les histoires que me racontait ma mère.

Autrement dit, il y avait de grands vides dans ma culture. Et cela faisait plus de 20 ans que je n'avais pas touché véritablement à une baguette magique.

Niveau expérience : zéro.

Je voyais le coté positif : cela n'aurait pas pu être pire, et je ne pouvais que progresser.

J'ai dépensé une bonne partie de mes économies chez Fleury & Bott, dans des manuels scolaires – « 1000 et1 potions », « les plantes magiques », « le B.A-ba de la métamorphose. » et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Si bien qu'au bout d'un mois de travail acharné, j'arrivais à maîtriser les sorts rudimentaires, et à réussir quelques potions basiques, mais nécessaires.

Un jour, je suis tombé sur une vraie feuille de chou, nommée le Chicaneur. Un exemplaire traînait sur le comptoir de Tom, et à première vue, je comprenais pourquoi il avait été abandonné. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le monde magique, mais ce qui était écrit dedans ressemblait plus à des affabulations de piliers de bars qu'à autre chose.

Pourtant, un encadré attira mon attention.

_« Cherche personne motivé(e) pour le poste de correcteur et mission ponctuelle de recherche. »_

Mes économies commençaient à sérieusement dépérir et le découvert approchait à grand pas.

Je pris cette annonce comme un signe du destin – ah ! Qu'il se manifeste enfin.

Je fus embauché.

D'un autre côté, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre qui avait postulé. Toutes les probabilités étaient donc avec moi.

Mon patron était un homme loufoque. Mr. Lovegood. Le travail était amusant, et si la plupart de ce que je corrigeais sentait les vapeurs d'absinthe et les fonds de whisky, il me permit de mieux m'intégrer dans ce monde, sans avoir à dépenser des cents et des mille pour étudier.

Je pense quand même qu'aujourd'hui, une part de ma folie vient de là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas dangereuse pour la santé, bien au contraire.

Et puis la vie a continué, mais ceci est une autre histoire…

- -- -

Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme comblé. Marié, père de deux enfants, j'ai trimé pour me faire ma place, mais, je n'ai rien à regretter. Le bonheur est enfin là – mais n'allez pas croire pour autant que c'est un conte de fée !

C'est ainsi que je terminerai mon récit, en espérant avoir aidé quelques personnes – il faut savoir s'accepter tel que l'on est, rien ne sert de vouloir se mentir à soi-même – et fait d'une histoire souvent triste, mais si réaliste.

Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas.

**_Et n'oubliez pas que c'est dans nos différences que l'on s'enrichit vraiment…_**


End file.
